Never Get it
by marvelouswoo
Summary: Dimana kenyataan harus menampar Mingyu, tentang Eung-ki dan Wonwoo. Dia yang berkorban tapi Eung-ki yang mendapatkannya. Meanie fanfic. Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. Hong Eung-ki GON Entertaintment Produce 101.


Sejak tiga puluh menit lalu semenjak Wonwoo, anak kelas tingkat terakhir datang ke kelasnya lalu pergi menarik tangan Hong Eung-ki -teman sekelas Mingyu- cepat cepat membawa pemuda lumayan tinggi itu pergi keluar kelasnya membuat pikiran Mingyu berantakan.

Akhir belakang ini Mingyu sering menangkap basah keduanya sering bersama, entah itu Wonwoo yang datang ke kelasnya menemui Eung-ki atau sebaliknya. Mingyu sering melihatnya dan dia tidak suka. Bahkan tiga hari lalu, dia melihat Eung-ki dan Wonwoo berjalan berdua di daerah itaewon.

Bicara soal kenyataan, Mingyu bukan pacar Wonwoo, berbeda dengan Eung-ki yang mungkin lebih mengenal pemuda yang Mingyu suka itu. Mingyu tidak menyukai kenyataan dimana dia bukanlah siapa siapa Wonwoo. Katakanlah dia hanyalah adik kelas yang menyukai seniornya. Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo. Mengenalnya saja bukanlah keinginan Mingyu, dia ingin mendekatinya karena dia menyukai Wonwoo.

Tapi ketika melihat bagaimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu hanya sebatas berpapasan disuatu tempat lalu hanya memberikan senyuman kecil. Dia kalah akan Eung-ki yang bisa bertemu Wonwoo intens ketimbang dirinya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika Mingyu hanya bisa memegang dadanya menenangkan perasaannya yang terbakar hangus dalam hatinya.

Untuk alasan itulah Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencoba mendekati Wonwoo sebisa dan secepat mungkin, jika saja Wonwoo dan Eung-ki belum berpacaran. Itu pasti! Mereka tidak berpacaran, pendapat kukuh Mingyu yang tidak akan dia rubah. Dia sudah membuat rencana akan mencoba membuat hubungannya dengan Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik dari kata teman ataupun adik dan kakak kelas. Rencananya siang ini saat istirahat jam makan siang, tapi semuanya gagal hanya karena rasa keberanian Mingyu yang menghilang ketika dia melihat wajah Wonwoo dan Eung-ki saling berhadapan dibalik jendela dengan tawa keduanya yang sempat keluar. Mingyu sangat ingin menderngarnya. Mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Wonwoo tertawa menampilkan wajah lucunya. Andaikan dia berada di posisi itu, dimana dia bisa berbicara kapan saja dengan pemuda manis itu dan membuatnya tertawa. Sekali saja Mingyu ingin, ingin sekali.

Mengingat kembali kenyataan dimana dia bukanlah siswa yang populer, dengan sikap pendiamnya. Berbeda dengan Eung-ki, meskipun Eung-ki tampan, dirinya sendirinya bahkan tidak bisa dijauhkan dari kata tampan. Bicara soal tinggi badan, sebenarnya tidak beda jauh, Eung-ki terlihat lumayan tinggi, tapi Mingyu menganggap dirinya jauh lebih tinggi beberapa senti meter dengannya. Tapi Eung-ki boleh dikatakan lebih menyenangkan, dia lebih populer, satu sekolah mengetahuinya, bahkan ibu ibu penjual kue beras di samping sekolah. Dimana kenyataan kembali membuat dirinya jauh terbenam terkubur dengan semua kelebihan yang Eung-ki miliki.

Mingyu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari sana, tidak ingin memaksa hatinya terperas sakit hanya dengan pandangan dimana Wonwoo dan Eung-ki yang sedang mengobrol di luar sana.

Mingyu menatap nyalang ke depan, dengan salah satu sisi pipi yang menempel pada meja. Tatapannya lemah hanya karena melihat dua orang di luar sana. Dia sudah mengalihkan pandangan pada arah yang berlawanan tapi tetap saja wajah Wonwoo dan Eung-ki masih tetap terputar dalam pikirannya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu mencoba kembali mengumpulkan semangatnya, bagaimanapun dia harus bertindak. Dia berjanji pada dirinya, tidak akan kalah dari Eung-ki.

Mingyu bangkit lalu merogoh saku celananya kemudian, mengambil ponsel pintar hitam miliknya. Dia mengetik pesan singkat tak terlalu panjang lalu mengirimnya ke Lee Jihoon. Orang yang Mingyu kenal sekelas dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Sekaligus tempat curhat Mingyu, biasanya Mingyu menceritakan kesedihannya atas Wonwoo pada Jihoon. Bahkan hingga menangis. Sungguh memalukan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, kau tau Hong Eungki-ya!"

.

.

.

Mingyu berada di pinggir jalan pulang dari minimarket ketika pesan Jihoon masuk dan membuatnya kegirangan. Isi pesannya adalah pesan dengan beberapa digit angka, nomor hp Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang diminta Mingyu tadi siang padanya. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidaklah terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan nomornya berhak campur tangan Soonyoung, manusia setengah hamster di kelasnya.

Bicara tentang apa yang akan di lakukan Mingyu selanjutnya dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak tau. Antara langsung menelponnya atau kah mengiriminya pesan. Tangannya malah bergetar sendiri dengan tubuh terdiam di pinggir jalan.

Mingyu mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung, sampai dia memutuskan hanya mengirimnya pesan saja dulu. Ia merasa akan terasa tidak sopan langsung meneleponnya saja.

Jari tangan Mingyu mengetuk layar ponselnya berkali kali. Hanya sebentar lalu menekan tombol kirim di sudut kanan bawah. Pesannya tidak panjang. Hanya berisi 'Selamat Malam'. Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi ketika pesan itu terkirim. Tapi langkahnya berhenti lagi ketika ponselnya berbunyi dua kali. Dia kaget, Wonwoo langsung membalasnya, membuatnya tersenyum gila.

Wonwoo :

Selamat malam.

Wonwoo :

Maaf, ini dengan siapa?

Bibir Mingyu tersenyum kecil lagi, melambangkan kebahagiaan disudut bibirnya. Mingyu mulai mengetik lagi, kali ini sembari melanglah.

Mingyu :

Benarkah ini dengan Jeon Wonwoo?

Hanya selang beberapa langkah, ponselnya kini berbunyi lagi.

Wonwoo :

Ya, ini siapa?

Mingyu tidak henti hentinya menghilangkan senyumannya, tanpa rasa bersalah dengan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Wonwoo dalam pesan singkatnya. Mingyu terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang harus dia ketik lagi. Hingga akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang masih tergolong frontal untuk seseorang yang tidak Wonwoo kenal.

Mingyu :

Wonwoo-ya? Kau sudah punya pacar?

Mingyu memang tidak tahu bagaiaman cara ber'pdkt, tapi biarkan saja. Memang itu yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan sejak dulu.

Kali ini pesan Wonwoo agak terlambat, hampir lewat lima menit, sedikit membuat Mingyu gusar.

Wonwoo :

Tidak.

Dengan perasaan leganya, Mingyu berteriak senang. Persetan dengan pejalan kaki lain yang melihatnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini benar. Eung-ki dan Wonwoo tidak berpacaran. Dan itu membuat rasa percaya diri Mingyu terbangun. Dia merasa selangkah lebih maju ketimbang Eung-ki.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya lagi, kali ini dengan tempo yang cepat dan bersemangat.

Mingyu :

Jeon Wonwoo! JADILAH KEKASIHKU

Hanya beberapa detik dimana pesan itu sudah terkirim, Mingyu menjatuhkan ponselnya, menatapnya horor. 'Apa yang telah aku katakan?'. Serius, ini mlenceng dari konsep. Katakanlah ini yang sangat ingin Mingyu katakan pada Wonwoo. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Badannya bergetar lalu cepat cepat mengambil ponselnya yang ia jatuhkan. Andaikan dia bisa membatalkannya, pasti semua akan baik baik saja. Keringat menetes di pelipis Mingyu, dia sangat malu. Dia berpikir Wonwoo akan menganggapnya orang aneh, dengan nomor tidak dikenal langsung mengajaknya berpacaran.

Jantung Mingyu berdegup, semakin bertambah karena Wonwoo yang tidak kunjung membalas pesannya. Hampir sejam, dan Mingyu belum melangkah lagi. Sampai akhirnya ponsel itu berbunyi. Mingyu membukanya perlahan.

Wonwoo :

...?

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan

Tolong katakan ini siapa!

Mingyu semakin terdiam, matanya menatap bingung. Mingyu terus menimang, harus jujur tentang identitas dirinya, ataukah tidak.

Setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Mingyu kembali membalas.

Mingyu :

Hong Eung-ki. Kau tidak ingat?

Wonwoo:

Eungki-ya? kau kah itu? Kau mengganti nomormu?

Mingyu:

Ya, ini aku.

Wonwoo :

Apa yang kau katakan tadi. Apakah itu benar? Kau serius?

Mingyu :

Temui aku besok pagi di audotorium

Wonwoo:

...Oh baiklah.

Mingyu memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya lalu melangkah pergi secepat mungkin. Besok adalah hari besar, dimana dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Mungkin dia harus mengakui kebohongannya dulu jika dia bukanlah Eung-ki, melainkan Kim Mingyu. Biarpun merasa bersalah, tapi dia akan mengakuinya besok di audotorium.

.

.

.

Mingyu merengkankan kakinya berulang ulang, badannya sedikit pegal karena menunggu sejam lamanya berdiri mondar mandir seorang diri di audotorium. Dari tadi Mingyu belum menangkap Wonwoo dalam pandangannya, bahkan seseorang pun tak ada yang masuk ke audotorium. Benarkah Wonwoo akan datang? Padahal Mingyu sudah menyiapkan bunga mawar putih yang ia petik di rumahnya.

Pintu audotorium bergerak pelan, yang langsung membuat Mingyu mengambil posisinya secepat mungkin. Mingyu sedikit menyipitkan mata akan siapa yang masuk. Wajahnya berubah kaget ketika yang masuk bukanlah Wonwoo. Melainkan Hong Eungi. Mingyu cepat cepat berlari lalu bersembunyi di balik meja yang terletak di sudut audotorium. Apa yang dia lakukan disini. Mingyu hanya memerhatikannya dalam diam.

Eung-ki melangkah perlahan dengan audio yang ia bawa, tanpa menyadari ada makhluk misterius yang memerhatikannya di sudut ruangan. Eung-ki berhenti diatas panggung audotorium hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eungki-yaa~" itu Wonwoo, baik itu Eungki seseorang yang terpanggil hingga seseorang yang tidak terpanggil namanya -Mingyu- cepat berbalik pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya?" Eung-ki menatap bingung, ketika melihat Wonwoo yang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan semalam. Aku tau kau bercanda" ketika Wonwoo berucap, Eung-ki mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Heh. Kau tidak usah menyangkalnya. Tidak usah bermain main" pout Wonwoo keluar, bersamaan raut tidak mengerti Eung-ki yang keluar.

"Wonwoo. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" Wonwoo terdiam, wajah Eung-ki nampak serius. Wonwoo meraih ponselnya di sakunya lalu cepat cepat menunjukan pesan semalam.

"Tolong katakan ini kau?" Eung-ki terdiam. Dia membaca setiap pesan di ponsel Wonwoo. Eung-ki beralih pada wajah Wonwoo lalu terdiam cukup lama. Bicara soal orang ketiga disudut ruangan, dia hanya menatap keduanya dengan jantung yang beradu, yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya, Kim Mingyu.

Eung-ki tersenyum malu, lalu berucap "Ya, maaf. Ini benar aku"

Wonwoo menatap lega Eungki, sedangkan Mingyu menatap tak percaya pada mereka.

"Aku tau ini kau. Kau selalu bermain main denganku" ucap Wonwoo, lalu ditampik oleh Eungki "aku tidak. Aku serius"

Wonwoo terdiam lalu kembali memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak usah bercanda. Ayo ke kelas" Wonwoo ingin berbalik tapi Eung-ki menahan tangannya. "Wonwoo-ya. Kali ini percaya padaku. Aku menyukaimu dan aku menginginkan kau menjadi kekasihku" baik itu Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sama sama menampilkan raut terkejut bukan main. Mingyu bahkan meremas kuat bunga mawar putihnya.

"Aku selama ini menyembunyikan perasaanku. Dan aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu jika aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berani" Eung-ki menjelaskannya dengan Wonwoo yang mendengarnya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Jeon Wonwoo. Kau mau kan?" ucapan itu terdengar tulus dan Wonwoo tau itu. Dia tahu mana Eungki yang tulus dan mana yang sedang bermain main.

"E-entahlah Eungki, maksudku..." ucapan Wonwoo terdengar gelagapan dengan langkah yang dia mundurkan karena tubuh Eung-ki yang mendekat intens dengan dirinya.

"Eung-ki ya.." Wonwoo sedikit merasa terganggu dengan Eung-ki yang mendekat untuk... Menciumnya.

Eung-ki memegang pipi kiri Wonwoo lalu menciumnya lembut. Wonwoo kaget dengan posisi mematung. Dia hanya tidak percaya apa yang Eung-ki lakukan padanya.

Sedangkan Mingyu, dia hanya cepat mengalihkan pandangan lalu menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangannya. Membekap kuat suara tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Dia bisa saja cepat cepat berlari keluar, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasti menyadarinya. Oleh karena itu dia hanya terdiam dalam posisinya.

Air mata Mingyu meleleh deras dari bola matanya. suara parau tersiksa sebenarnya sudah menggema dalam bekapannya. Bunga mawar putih yang tadi Mingyu pegang, kini sudah hancur dengan kelopak kelopak yang terlepas berantakan diatas lantai. Mingyu bukanlah seseorang yang kuat, dia sebenarnya rapuh. Dan itu terbukti dengan tangis yang keluar melihat bagaimana kenyataan menamparnya.

Eung-ki melepas ciumannya, lalu memegang tangan Wonwoo. Menatapnya begitu dalam lalu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Wonwoo-ya, jadilah kekasihku. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin, aku tidak akan memaksa" tatapannya tulus, ucapannya lembut, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk. Cukup lama membuat dahi Eung-ki mengerut.

Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan, atas jawabannya. Dan langsung saja mendapat senyum kebanggaan Eung-ki. "Sekarang kau harus memanggilku sayang. Mengerti? Ehe" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum malu mendengar Eung-ki yang berucap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekelas Hong Wonwoo..ehehe" Eung-ki sempat mencium pipi kanan Wonwoo dan di hadiahi ucapan "yak!" dari Wonwoo lalu menarik tangan pemuda manis itu pergi.

Dan untuk sekarang, Mingyu masih menetap disana. Membekap suara parau tangis menyakitkannya. Tidak membolehkan siapapun mendengarnya. Semua ini karena ulah tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Harapannya pupus terurai dengan tangisnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

 **Manteb ga happy ending heuheu :v**

 **Sengaja masukin Hong Eung-ki karena lagi suka sukanya sama Eungkiiiiii ehehehe. Rada nyes rank eungki kmrin 38. Secara eliminasi selanjutnya dari posisi 35 kebawah heuheu. HONG EUNGKI KUDU NAIK!**

 **Wonu sama eungki dulu yah, gausah mingyu dlu :v sian kamu di tinggal ngardus mulu heuheuheu.**

 **Btw, kalau emang jadi. Pengen bikin squelnya ini tapi berchapter ehehehe mau ga?**

 **Sekian. Gomawoooo udah bacaaaa**


End file.
